Las miradas me molestan
by Milaah
Summary: Drabble. Regalo de Navidad. S&S. Han pasado años desde su partida y no lo ha vuelto a ver, aunque, tal vez una fiesta puedo arreglar esto, no creen?


**Las miradas me molestan**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a las CLAMP. Lo he dicho varias veces ya, me estoy fastidiando. La historia es complemente de mi propiedad.

Estaba sentada en una mesa, Tomoyo la había convencido para que fura con ella a la fiesta de navidad que había organizado ese año. Sentía como todas las miradas caían sobre ella. Esto le molestaba tanto, ya varios muchachos se había acercado a ella a ver si quería bailar. A todos los había rechazado, no quería ir a bailar, menos con un desconocido. Tomoyo la invitó a esta fiesta, ya que había pasado todos estos años sola. Desde la partida del joven chino, ella no había tenido ninguna cita, jamás bailaba en las fiestas ni nada por el estilo.

-Sakura… Vamos anímate a bailar-

-Tomoyo por favor no empieces otra vez-

-Anda Sakura solo esta vez, ¿Si?-

-Esta bien Tomoyo-

Sakura se paró, enseguida llegaron a sacarla a bailar, ella se sentía incomoda. No le gustaba bailar con extraños, bailó con tres personas y cuando se fastidió por completo estuvo a punto de salirse de la pista. Un muchacho alto la detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿le importaría bailar conmigo?- decía ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella iba a negarse pero… ¿Qué era un baile más? Tomó su mano sin levantar la mirada, la mano de aquel joven se sentía tan cálida. No quería levantar la mirada, estaba tan fastidiada que no tenía ánimos de mirarle la cara. Pero algo dentro de ella la impulsó a hacerlo, este muchacho, él era diferente a los demás muchachos, lo sentía tan conocido. Lentamente fue alzando su rostro, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos marrones, esos ojos marrones que tanta falta le había echo.

-Sha…Shaoran, ¿Qué haces tu….?-

-Te extrañé mi flor de cerezo- decía mientras acercaba a Sakura. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

-Pero… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- decía incrédula a lo que estaba pasando. Tantos años sin verlo, sin poder estar con él, para que un día aparezca en una fiesta, como en un cuento. Ella no podía creerlo, era demasiado para ella, se separó un poco de Shaoran.

-¿Qué paso…? ¿Esperas abrir los ojos y despertar?-le decía Shaoran, ella alzó nuevamente su mirada.

-¿De que…?- no alcanzó a decir más nada.

Sus labios ya estaban unidos a los de Shaoran, todo, todo era mágico. Él tenia razón, esto le parecía un sueño, pero por primera vez en tantos años, no resultaba ser un sueño sino una realidad. Desde lejos los observaba una muchacha de cabellos negros largos, se veía complacida ya que había cumplido su cometido.

-¿Sabia que el vendría a la fiesta, verdad?- decía una voz a sus espaldas.

-Si…-le contestó, luego calló en cuenta de que ella solo había ido con Sakura a la fiesta. Se dio media vuelta confundida, cuando miró a aquel que le había echo aquella pregunta, quedo atónita. No pudo decía nada, ya que su cintura estaba envuelta en las manos de aquel joven.

-Ella no es la única que puede tener un cuento de hadas- le decía mientras unía sus labios a los de aquella joven japonesa, de aquella joven que se había enamorado cuando niño.

Ella quedó sorprendida, pero luego contestó el beso. Y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Eriol, ella también tendría un cuento de hadas después de todo…

FIN

Notas de Autora: ^^ este fic se me ocurrió mientras comía un dulce y la verdad es que me gusto! XD Espero que le halla gustadoo!! Es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes y mi forma de agradecerles que me hallan agregado a su alerta de autores y como autora favorita!! ^^ Espero que les guste.

Gracias por agregarme a su lista de autores favoritos a:

- Kary Fanime

- Ninor-san

Y Gracias por agregarme a su lista de alerta de autores a:

- Gabyhyatt

- Hikari Mitsuki

- Kary Fanime

Va dedicado especialmente a ustedes chicos, gracias por el apoyo que me brindar al agregarme a sus listas!! ^^

Pasando a otras noticias, estoy de vacaciones en mi adorada Maracaibo y dudo que pueda publicar Enamorada de mi Mejor Amiga esta semana, además que no he podido terminar de escribir el capi por falta de ideas y tiempo. No se alarmen! Van a tener el capitulo antes de Fin de año se los aseguro!

Pero mientras tanto quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad! Aquí esta mi regalo para ustedes ahora a ustedes les toca devolverme el regalo con muchos reviews, si va?

Espero que pasen bien estas fiestas y que las disfruten un mundo!

**Mila-chan**


End file.
